Reforged
by Potato man the semi omnipotent
Summary: The Vale military is not well talked about in the public. They do the dirty work and let the Hunters take the glory. But with the new MECH branch people start taking notice, even a certain headmaster of a combat school. Slight AU, gore, profanity, takes place during events from the show. Better story name recommendations are welcome, the name is terrible.


**BEHELD MY CREATION. A FANFICTION IN ONE OF THE MOST POSTED ON CATIGORYS, AND IM NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING CLICKBATY LIKE SMUT.**

 **WITH MY CREATION I WILL AW AND ASTONISH THE EASILY AWED AND ASTONISHED!**

 **Or its actully good who knows?**

 **Sorry about the grammar being bad and all.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

 **(0-0)**

The vale military. It is an interesting thing, it works behind the scenes to avoid panick, only letting the public know select things, like the Grimm deaths and how they are crushed.

Not the Human and Faunus casualty's thought.

So when a proposal to make a branch of the military dedicated to being heros to the public along side Hunters and huntresses was issued, it was severely doubted in its effectiveness.

The only thing that saved it was backing from the Greybane family. Vales finest Alcohol and weapons producers. A, interesting but famous combination.

As for why they sponsor it?

Perhaps a few news reports should inform you on they're family.

 **(0-0)**

"...As for why the company is opening in vale it-Hold a second, what is it Felt? What? Oh no.

Reports are coming in of a Terrorist attack on the Greybanes estate, please stay tuned for more information as it comes in..."

 **(0-0)**

On the television a burning mansion is seen with people being dragged and carried out by paramedics.

"...Just a thirty minutes ago Both the White Fang and the Poachers had a violent battle in and around the Greybanes residence, it is believed that the two Terrorist groups were targeting the Greybanes and attacked at the same time. The family was most likely targeted as it is Pro Human/Faunas equality with a good split of both races in the family..."

 **(0-0)**

A tall injured man with Grey hair is seen struggling in the grip of three hunters.

"...LET ME GO, LET ME AT THE BASTARDS,I'LL KILL THEM ,THERE ALL DEAD FOR THIS, THEY KILLED MY DAUGHTER..."

 **(0-0)**

A stretcher is being rolled towards an ambulance with a young man limply laying, hand-held by an older woman panicking.

"...Are you okay son, son, say something please."

"...Mom, wh-why cant I feel my legs..."

"Mam, we need to get him to a hospital, he's lost a lot of blood and is in critical condition..."

"HEY, GET THAT CAMERA AWAY FROM HERE"

 **(0-0)**

A conference room is shown with the Grey haired man from before, but with an arm in a sling and wearing a suit.

"...the White Fang and the Poachers have attacked my family, one of the biggest believers of both of our species working together, My daughter is dead, my son is paralysed and might not make it through the night. Well, im done with both of you bastards, im issuing an ongoing contract to everyone interested, Five thousand lien for each grunt, twenty thousand for each Lieutenant, and five hundred thousand lien for Adam Taurus or Erin White, Alive or dead is not a factor in the payment, severed heads are acceptable."

Timothy Greybane simply walked away from the podium as news reporters started a storm of questions.

 **(0-0)**

"Ozpin, what is you opinion on Mister Greybanes statement on the White Fang and the Poachers?"

"I understand why he would do this, but it is an irresponsible decision that will only breed more turmoil, I was on my way to discuss with him before being interrupted..."

 **(0-0)**

So, know you have background information on the Greybanes. A family attacked by both pro Faunas and Pro Human terrorist groups for daring to support equality and having two races in one family.

The son survived, his name is Merlot, one of them, Adam or Erin took his legs from him, a stray shot caught his back cracking one of his vertebrate and damaging his nerves beyond what aura could repair, and he was simply trying to protect his sister.

He was a Hunter in training, top of his class in tactics and debatably top in combat as-well, he was going to be famous, and it was taken from him.

In-till the proposal.

The Proposal was for Hunter washouts that didn't meet Physical or Aura requirements to be fitted with combat suits and sent into combat, and considering the hunters have a seventy percent washout rate, this had a lot of potential. The suits cost was too much to pay for the council so it was to be scrapped, if not for intervention by the Greybanes.

You see, the suits would come in two sizes, human sized, little more then an exo-suit fitted to a person, while the second would be an Mech suit that a person could climb in and operate.

The Exo suit could give a person use of crippled limbs, in combination with a mech?

Lets just say young Merlot wasn't discouraged by the tragedy that had befallen him.

 **(0-0)**

"Alright sir, give them a try so we know how to calibrate them."

Merlot looked down at his legs, the Exo-suit legs covered them, and with his spinal implant, could control his legs using the suit.

So, doing as the doctor asked, he stood. Very quickly. And then fell. On his face.

"OW, fuck..."

"Oh, sorry, I would have told you to go slow but, well, you're the first, and we have no clue how it feels. But uh, yes, the readings from it are good, try standing up."

Grunting, Merlot did just that.

"These things feel a bit heavy."

"Ok, just try pacing, I will adjust them as you say, just say hot and cold to make this easy ok?"

"Ok, got it, Hot, hot, Super hot, cold, huh."

"What is it?"

"Well, they're responding well but it just feels, weird."

"Well, you have been paralyzed for half a year sir, at least you still retain feeling and control of your bladder."

"Oh, I thank god for that small mercy every night, gah, this is weird."

"Yes, that is normal I hear, all the Exo-suit users have to learn how to walk with them, though, it will most likely be easier for you, all things considered. Lets take a walk, we can even show your family..."

 **(0-0)**

The sound of crumpling metal is heard in an armory.

Followed by the hoots of young men.

"DUDE, SO COOL, do it again!"

"Yeah Merlot, crush another one!"

Merlot sat at a complex piece of machinery surrounded by the other volunteers of the program, Huntsmen and Huntresses that didn't cut the Physical requirements.

"Please don't, we only needed you to do that for technical purposes." Doctor Hasley said.

Merlot himself was inside of a robot. Well, a Mech, but everyone called it a robot.

"So Doctor..."

"Yes Merlot?"

"We get these things, a giant weapon or two, AND extra stuff that fits our wants."

"Extra armor, less armor, weapons, utility, anything that is within reason."

"So my Mech can't turn into a plane?" Another guy asked.

"If you get your arms and legs removed then yes."

"Uhh, no thanks, ill stick with a the ground then."

"Sigh, children, Ok its ready Merlot, try not to break the obstacle course, the others need to do it as-well."

"Got it doc."Merlot said before standing up, dwarfing everyone, and running past the door."

"*CLANG* WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"ANNNND he clipped the doorway. Ten bucks Hasley gets a migraine in twenty minutes."

Doctor Hasley Muttered under her breath her response." _Make it ten._ "

 **(0-0)**

As you can see, young Merlot is fine. As for his tools of the trade?

He uses an auto cannon firing five-inch wide Shells. The weapon can take a verity of ammo types including Shotgun to explosive shells to armor piercing, and has a bayonet.

The mech itself is Red with White in a camo pattern over the entirety of it. Over each shoulder is a rocket pod with two heavy rockets and ten anti-personnel rockets each. The Left hand transforms into a flaming blade that also works as a flamethrower while the Right is a measly piston and rocket augmented fist that can punch a car twenty feet away.

The helmet itself is protected by a front and back by retractable face shields and is nothing special itself, just a red helm with a white skull on it.

Other than that it has some extra movement thrusters and more armor.

Over all he is a fast-charging heavy-hitter that's hard to take out and got the call-sigh Hammer.

His brother in arms, slate, uses a quadruple barreled Fifty-caliber machineguns that fires Seven hundred rounds per minute. Per Barrel.

His Mechs Orange with Black Highlights, it has A Double barreled Fifty caliber machineguns on its Left side and Six Heavy rockets on the right.

The Left hand turns into a chainsaw and his right is made to absorb all the recoil from his Rifle.

He also has less armor and far more movement Augmentations.

Oh, he's also a Rhino Faunas.

He acts as a fast-moving Skirmisher and his call-sigh is Scalpel.

The two make work together as all Mech users work in duos. They help out the regular military while getting much more public exposure for moral.

Lets join them now shall we?

 **(0-0)**

"I don't like this, no Grimm have showed up yet." Merlot said, sweeping his gun across the forest.

"I'm thankful for it, that means they're being pushed back." The Sargent of the squad said as he moved over a tree.

"And building up for a big attack." Slate replied as he pushed a tree out of the way.

"It will be fine, REMERAS, How far are we now?"

"Uh, the map says we are just about-" Exiting the forest they group of ten solders and two Mechs entered a clearing and laid eyes upon a crashed Bullhead.

"-here!"

"Alright, Hammer, Scalpel, want you two making rounds around the clearing while we check for survivors, Greyson, I want you to keep a look out wear they arent looking, Got it?"

 _ **""Affirmative""**_

"Yes Sir!"

Moving into circling patters Hammer and Scalpel had a conversation over they're personal radio channel.

"So, how long untill the Grimm get here Merlot?"

"Well, it feels like a minute, it's a few packs of Beowolves, some Ursa, and a Deathstalker. So, nothing toooooo bad."

'We can confirm that this is an accurate prediction, for a human.'

"Thank you girls, where would we be without our lovely AI companions?" Slate said sarcastically.

"You can banter later guys, they got faster, the guys probably found dead bodies."

"Shit, got it."

'Yes Sir.'

Stopping in place Hammer aimed at the forest.

"Wha, hey hammer, did you see something?" The sniper asked readying his rifle.

Hammer remained silent as his Heads up display locked onto eight Beowolves.

When the sound of rockets came from his direction the Sargent cursed as he pulled himself out of the Bullhead.

"Command, they're all dead and were being attacked, the nevermore is no-were in sight, we need EVAC ASAP."

"Affirmative, Bullheads are en route and will arrive to your location in five minutes, just hang in there."

As he finished the sounds of heavy caliber machineguns and an artillery piece sounded from either side of the crash.

Scalpel was sliding around the clearing gunning down lesser Grimm with ease and a lot of bullets while Hammer took a knee and took out Grimm with precision shots.

'Would you like some music to sooth the stress of combat sir?' Sares, Merlots combat AI asked.

"That would be wonderful, play what you wish."

'Starting Bodies by Drowning Pool'

Snorting, Hammer spun around and stuck the Cannons Bayonet into a pouncing Beowolf. Shaking the dissolving corpse off Seras informed him of a group to his left. Transforming his left hand he sprayed liquid fire over the small group causing them to yelp and run around before falling. Warning sirens activated followed by Hammer getting knocked forward. Looking up Hammer saw Scalpal dash behind him guns blazing. Rolling over and aiming were he was hit from Hammer saw Slate cutting into the Ursa major with his chainsaw. Standing up Hammer launched the rest of his anti-personnel rockets at a sizable group of ursa followed by gunning down more Beowolves.

Scalpal moved on from the Dead Ursa, dashing across the clearing as he gunned down Grimm left and right with some help from his shoulder mounted gun, controlled by YIMR, Slates combat AI. As he skidded across he slammed into a Beowulf making it launch into a tree and break its back, followed by an alpha charging him. Smirking he pulsed his semblance. As the alpha ran its front legs landed on Scalpels trap.

The trap is the ground being half slippery and half 'sticky'. A perfect use of his semblance, friction control. As the Grimm slid towards him tumbling, he put a burst of Fifty caliber into it before backhanding it with his chainsaw.

Its face did not look very healthy before it dissolved.

Hammer had a similar confrontation. An Alpha Ursa reared up on its back feet and roared a challenge at him.

Hammer activated his semblance, Speed Burst. As it roared he dashed forward and slammed into it with a punch.

From his right hand.

The combine strength of the Mechs arm, the piston, the rockets, and the super speed made the middle of the Ursa outright explode out in a black and red gooey mess.

As the Solders finished up the stragglers they started cheering, they beat back grim and no-one was dea-" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Bursting out of the tree line a massive Deathstalker charged the crash site.

Before it got there two heavy-duty missiles hit it in its face.

Turning to look it saw Hammer and Scalpal, with Scalpals shoulder mount missing two of the six heavy-duty rockets.

Hammer loaded a new magazine into his cannon, the magazine having a skull surrounded by an explosion painted on it.

CHICK-CHUNK

Pulling the charging Handlel Hammer charged as Scalpal ran around the side peppering its tail with gunfire.

The Scorpion charged in kind and pulled up its claws as Hammer started unloading explosive shells at it.

Running out of the forty shots quickly hammer dropped the gun to the side and prepared both of his hand weapons.

As he got within a hundred feet he sprayed the Deathstalker with flames. The two pincers it was using as shields saved its eyes, well, most of its eyes.

As it screeched in pain from the fire and the holes all over its tail from Scalpals guns Hammer jumped up and slammed a fist into is face cracking the armored carapace that it has grown.

It slammed hammer back with its pincers and charged while he was down.

It just made the mistake of forgetting the rockets.

As eight heavy rockets barreled towards its face, four from hammer and four from Scalpel, the Deathstalker had a emotion that can best be described as regret.

Its Pincers blocked the rockets from Hammer, its right one being blown apart while the left one only got damaged, one from Scalpal missed, one hit to high to do any good, but the last two hit dead on breaking the armor even further.

Its wails of pain were interrupted by the same fist that hit it in the face, but far faster than the first time. As the fist slammed into its face the last bits of armor flew of or embedded itself into the Grimms head, only for said head to be stabbed through with a fiery blade and then set alight from the inside.

 **(0-0)**

 **(Recovery bullhead)**

"Man, that was fucking awesome." Griff, one of the soldiers said.

"Yeah, the way Hammer smashed that Ursa?"

"Please, Scalpel was cooler."

"Yeah, Scalpel killed a bunch of Grimm that were about to get Hammer."

"Hey, guys, who do you think is better?"

Merlot and slate sat on they're Mechs in the back of the bullhead, having exited them.

"I think Scalpel did a better job than me."

"No my friend, you did better than me."

The solders just looked at each other in confusion as the two pilots snickered.

"Hey, Mech boys, we have a special guest for you when we get back." The pilot said over his solder.

"Who is it?" Slate asked.

"The illustrious Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

"Whats he want?" Merlot asked.

"Were landing so ask yourself."

 **(0-0)**

Merlot and Slate walked down the ramp, Mechs controlled by Sares and YMIR.

Standing at the bottom was Ozpin, sipping from his cup.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"And we know you know who we are."

"Yes, I would like to offer an invitation to my school."

Slate and Merlot looked at each other.

"Uh, im not, like, annoyed or sad or anything like that, but, why?"

"Discussions have been made and it has been divided that adding on Mech Pilots to teams would be good for publicity and friendly interaction between the branches."

"So, your saying that your Hunters have been getting salty were taking their Fame."

"Yes, sadly, some of them are being petty about it."

"So what do we do?"

"You will join a team each and go along with them through classes, while you are not actually required to pass since you are already pilots, it is expected that you help the teams."

"So, we go to beacon, and help out, and that's it?"

"Yes."

Slate and Merlot looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not, im sure we can work out the Mech supply's later."

"ONE CONDITION!"

Merlot stood, hand pointed at Ozpin in a dramatic pose as Slate Face-palmed.

"Yes?"

"NO UNIFORMS!"

"Thats fine?"

Merlot fist-pumped with a quiet "Yes,"

"Im sorry for my partner, he was dropped on his head a lot as a child."

 **(0-0)**

Merlot was balancing chilling in his wheelchair as he called his friend on his scroll.

"MERLOT GUESS WHAT!" The exited voice of Ruby Rose said over the scroll.

"Naw, you guess what."

"I'm going to Beacon!"

"Oh, you two huh, guess my surprise isn't that cool now."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Ozpin let me and Slate in to join teams, and yes, im joining yours, no question."

"Ohthisissocooligetmybestfriendandsisterandgettogotobeaconandthisisawsome-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Ruby."

"Ok, by Merlot."

Hanging up Merlot looked out at Beacon in the dark.

"Huh, im going to Beacon anyway. Who knew?"

 **(0-0)**

 **Well. Tell me whats wrong and how im terrable, ill try to fix it.**

 **If you want a better idea of what the Mechs look like just google xcom mechs. These are slightly bigger and dont need you to get your limbs chopped of to use. And no its not a crossover cause i dont think its similar enough to be a crossover.**

 **Please Review and follow if you want notified when i finally update this.**

 **Yep, thats all.**


End file.
